


Snow Kryptonians

by Murderherforchristmas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange, im very incompetent and i apologize, secret santa prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderherforchristmas/pseuds/Murderherforchristmas
Summary: Kryptonian is fascinated by snow (bc Krypton was dying warm temp just go with they didn't have snow) and human partner explains it--they have a *moment*. (Bonus points if there's a teensy bit of bloodshed or action/adventure).Secret Santa prompt that I still do not know where to upload.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, I should probably update my other story but hey merry christmas. And thank you Kryptobytes for encouraging me to post this

Alex woke up a bit colder than usual, she slowly opened her eyes and with a groan turned around to cuddle closer into the warm krypotonian next to her, as soon as she let her hand wander to Astra's side of the bed, she realized that she wasn't there. She sat up and went to the kitchen to see if Astra had gotten hungry, which wouldn't be unusual considering her extraterrestrial metabolism. 

She made her way to the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch. With still no sign from the general she found herself looking at the window and her coffee cup shattered against the floor as she sprinted down the stairs to the park near her apartment building.  
"ASTRA! What the hell are you doing?" Alex yelled as she finally reached the hovering kryptonian. 

Astra looked down and once she saw Alex, in her hello kitty pijamas(a gift from Kara) and swooped down and enveloped her in her arms. 

"Brave one, you must go inside, it is far too dangerous for a human," Astra spoked worriedly. 

The human tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about? And why are you hovering three miles into the air, blasting your laser vision to god knows what?”

She took a moment to look around and realized that while every place else was covered in white, the radius of where Astra had been using her laser vision was still green and untouched by the snow. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Astra speaking,  
"Do you not see it brave one? The white powder that is covering your Earth?"

Alex chuckled as she remembered that she had to explain this to Kara a long time ago.  
"That's snow, it happens to water when it gets colder and it begins to freeze.”

"Snow?" the kryptonian sounded skeptical. 

"Yes, snow. It's only really cold water, it doesn't hurt anyone, well unless you don't properly dress up for it.”

Worried eyes ran over her body as a shiver escaped her and Astra stated,  
"You're not dressed properly for this..snow, Brave one."

Alex shook her head," No, I'm not, but that's because I had to get you down here before anyone saw you, now come on, you're gonna blow your powers if you keep trying to melt all the snow."

Astra picked up Alex, with a yelp escaping the agent's lips, "Astra! No!"  
Ignoring her girlfriend and pulling her closer instead to keep her warm. 

Realizing the kryptonian was warm, Alex snuggled into her arms as they shot into the skyline and to her apartment.


End file.
